1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand device, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a stand device for propping up a machine at various angles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stand device is used for a general docking purpose or for the purpose of propping up a mechanical, an electronic device, or the like designed to deliver visual information and/or voice information. One example of an electronic device is a portable computer, which is not equipped with a hinge member, for controlling an inclination angle of a display surface and having a display element employing a pen input mechanism or a touch-key input mechanism. Without the stand device, the portable computer generally lies on a flat surface in a horizontal orientation when the user performs an input operation.
A fold-type stand mechanism is widely used in the stand device. In this mechanism, a stand in a folded position is unfolded and then the electronic device is propped up by the stand. However, the use of the stand device employing the fold-type stand mechanism causes user inconvenience since a machine can be propped only at a one predetermined angle. In addition, a simple connection structure of the stand device employing the conventional fold-type stand mechanism results in frequent failures.